


Hate the Sin, Love the Sinner

by coby (royallesters)



Category: The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royallesters/pseuds/coby
Summary: Kevin wakes up one morning and realizes something important.





	

Kevin Price was the perfect Mormon. He studied hard, he prayed every night before bed, and he followed the rules (most of the time...). And even though the entire village was worshipping The Book of Arnold, he was one of the only ones who still followed Mormon rules; how could he give up a way of life that he'd followed for the past 20 years?

He remembered how Elder Cunningham described him once: The Super Mormon. Kevin laughed along with his fellow Mormons, but he was proud of himself for being called that. All his life, he had wanted to be the very best at everything. At least he'd achieved "Super Mormonism". 

However, if he was Super Mormon, then why was his district leader laying next to him on his bed? Kevin glanced at the man next to him. The older Elder was partially undressed due to the heat and curled up in a small ball. Elder Price smiled at himself; Connor always slept like that. 

His smile fell quickly as he thought about his family. How would they react to his... situation? He knew his parents wanted him to settle down right after his mission ended with a nice Mormon girl. Maybe he just wouldn't tell them. Sure, he and Elder McKinley had had fun that past year, and maybe they would until the district leader left. 

But he couldn't do that Connor. He was stronger than he seemed, but Kevin leaving him would hurt him more than he deserved. Elder Price supposed that they didn't think about the consequences. 

He remembered when they first kissed. It was the day when he decided to stay in Uganda. Connor constantly made jokes about how they were influenced by Elders Church and Thomas (who practically jumped each other's... well... as soon as they got back to the hut). It was dark outside and it was just Kevin and Connor in the living area. Connor had told Kevin how brave he was and one thing led to another, and they were walked in by a confused Elder Neeley while they were making out in the dim room. Romantic. 

Elder McKinley stirred next to Kevin again, who wrapped an arm around the other's waist. Kevin smiled and pulled himself closer to Connor. 

But there was also the major factor of the "l-word": love. Did Kevin love Connor? Well, Kevin loved his sometimes overwhelming cheeriness in the morning. He also loved the fact Connor couldn't cook at all, but he still tried for the Elders. He loved Connor's impromptu performances of random Broadway and Disney songs on their old karaoke machine. Kevin loved the shorter man's smile and the fact he was just a ball of energy ready to explode. Kevin also loved that fact that through all of his problems, Connor was able to put on a brave face in front of their friends to convince them to stay in Uganda or to just to let his movie choice (Phantom of the Opera) be picked for their weekly movie night. Kevin loved that he could support and hold Connor and protect him from the world around them. 

Yeah, Kevin loved Connor. 

Kevin's gaze shot down at the man in his arms, who was taking a deep breath from his nose and slowly stretching out his body. "Morning..." Elder McKinley said tiredly, a small smile on his face. 

"Good morning, Connor," Kevin replied. 

"Were you already awake?" 

"Yeah. I was just thinking."

"Really?" Connor asked, flipping over so he was looking at Kevin. "What about?" 

Kevin took a deep breath. "Just that... I love you, Connor." 

A light blush came across Connor's cheeks as he smiled. "I- I love you, too, Kevin." 

Kevin leaned his head forward slightly and pressed a kiss to Connor's lips. He felt Connor smile into the kiss, and Kevin realized something: it didn't matter if he was "Super Mormon" or not, he just wanted to be with Connor. Connor was the most important thing to Kevin, and nothing, not even their religion, was going to keep them apart. Kevin didn't even care how cheesy his last thought was; he knew it was true.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so cheesy and fluffy I apologize


End file.
